mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Horuss Zahhak
E%ecutor Darkleer / the Expatri8}} Horuss Zahhak is the Page of Void and Equius' dancestor. The name Horuss is a play from "Horus", the Egyptian god of the sky, war and hunting, and the word "horse". Horus is the god of many things, and this may be a reference to Horuss being a "troll Renaissance man". Horus was also conceived by the use of a golden phallus, so the name may tie in to the Zahhaks' phallic associations. Biography Upon exiting the meteor back into the dream bubble as Meenah a small "scene" (Aranea's exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors": : Personality and Traits Horuss is polite and mindful of cursing, much like his dancestor. He also tends to unsettle those around him with his odd interests and tendencies, much again like his dancestor. One notable difference between Equius and Horuss is that the pre-scratch Zahhak has demonstrated a capacity for, such as finding solace in a new moirallegiance with Meulin-- a degree of change unthinkable for Equius. He has also taken it upon himself a challenge to be more optimistic, and makes an effort to please others and talk more openly and freely about his feelings. While he takes to this task with gusto and only reverts to his older, gloomier self when ordered to by Meenah, Horuss doesn't quite perform chipper friendliness properly, as he has a bad habit of talking over others, especially his matesprit Rufioh who often cannot get a word in edgewise. This is a stark contrast with Equius, who talked little throughout the story prior to his death and in a terse, severe tone on all occasions. Relationships Horuss is in a matespritship with Rufioh, Tavros' dancestor; however, Rufioh is unhappy with the relationhip and it appears that he his moving to end it. The connection between Damara (Aradia's dancestor) and Horuss is largely obscured, but Damara is said to constantly warn Rufioh of the weakness of his matespritship. At the moment, Horuss is unaware of any coming break-up, or indeed any tension at all. Damara offered Rufioh to kill Horuss 'again', implying she has killed him before, either in session or the afterlife. Trivia *He is one of the few A1 trolls whose name was not suggested in the name suggestion box for their descendant. It could have been derived from Horace, suggested by Varinn. *Part of his typing quirk is to prefix his sentences with an emoticon that looks like a horse or "Hoofbeast"'s face or his own goggled smile, but which more obviously resembles a penis to human. Meenah and Rufioh are put-off by the image, though they do not recognise it as a phallus either. *In Hussie's exposition to Damara, the selection menu misspells his name as "Horrus". *His moirallegiance with Meulin mirrors that of their dancestors, and indeed was directly inspired by the pair of them observing the happiness Equius and Nepeta share. *His fascination with musclebeasts and belief that he is, himself, a horse is a reference to the concept of "otherkin," specifically Therians. He shares this with Cronus, who believes he is a human. *His hair is styled into a ponytail, another reference to horses. *His title, as the "Page of Void", is part of a progression concerning pre- and post-scratch Class changes between Dancestors. The pre-scratch trolls included the titles , , , and , while the post-scratch session included the , , , and . *Unlike Equius, both of Horuss's horns are intact, which revealed that Equius' right horn would be identical to his left if unbroken. ru:Хорусс Заххак Category:Trolls Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies